Cahill Apocalypse: Lovesick Puppies
by Pinkpenguin4443
Summary: It has been 5 years since the clue hunt, and there is a Cahill Reunion. Amy has become somebody new, and with some Cahill admirers, things are gonna get a little crazy. Amian, Haimy, Joamy, Lukamy,. Also, about the whole confusion about the time and stuff, the last reunion they had was two years after the hunt. They sort of drifted apart after that.
1. Chapter 1

**One Year Since The Clue Hunt**

Ian's POV

After the Clue Hunt, everything had changed. I had been reunited with my disowned twin brother, Luke. We now lived at the Kabra mansion, and were content. I now runned father's art business, and Luke was studying to be a Lucian Doctor. I was looking over the letter again, and was still reading Dan and Amy's Facebook profiles.

*start of flashback.*

I decided to log onto Facebook and see how all my relatives were doing as we had been invited to a Cahill Reunion in a week. It was to be hosted at Amy and Dan's mansion, which was almost as big as ours. I decided to check out them first, mostly because I was curious. How much had they changed?

*flashback ends*

Apparently a lot. Dan was now taller, stronger, and a lot more muscular. He was a ninja in training and was what?! Currently dating Natalie Kabra! Where did this come from! Wait till Luke here's this!

Anyways, they lived in Attleboro and had Grace's mansion rebuilt, with some new things, and were extremely rich now. Amy was now-perfect. She had been accepted into Harvard, was a straight-A student, and had grown out of her stutter. She had become even more beautiful, and was very popular! Even Jonah Wizard followed her. I had liked her during the Clue Hunt, but now, I had a reason to! And the best thing was, I was seeing her next week! I better start packing!

Luke's POV  
I was so glad to be a Kabra again. Mum and Dad had disappeared,but Ian and Natalie welcomed me with open arms. I was disappointed in them for losing, but it was alright. I decided to go onto Facebook and check the winners of the Hunt's profile pages as they were hosting a reunion at their mansion.

Hmm. The brother was a ninja in training. Nice. He had an obsession for Skittles and was what?! Dating Natalie! But she's our sister! He has very poor fashion sense! Does Ian know of this? Anyways, next person.

Interesting. The older sister was quite pretty. Porcelain skin, auburn hair, and jade eyes. A very strange combination. She was educated too, and had a decent sense of fashion, unlike her brother. And just my age. I wonder why Ian has never talked to her. He must know something. I wonder if he kept me away from her for any- specific reasons. Fortunately, she was single. Wait what! What did I just think!

 _Well, she is hot._  
Shut up voice in my brain,  
 _And educated. Is that Ralph Lauren? See? Very good taste._  
I mean it.  
 _And she's rich._  
Shut up!  
 _Your loss_.  
Aghhh! I hate you voice in my head! It's been an on and off situation during the years of solitude.

Jonah's POV  
The crowd went wild as I finished my encore. I was really excited to see Amy and Dan-O at the Cahill Reunion. I know that I have a hundred million fan girls, but I'm not interested in them. I could get anyone, but I don't like them. I like the one girl who doesn't like me back. Amy Cahill. I might have had a small crush on her at the Gauntlet when she saved us from Isabel and ourselves. And now, have you seen her Facebook page? She is one hot chick. And she likes Shakespeare! Though I don't get how she likes Jane Austen better. I mean, the Bard is the best. Weird how William was a Mardigal and Jane was a Janus. See what I mean? She even digs my branch! Or just literature.

But anyways, mom agrees. A good relationship with the winner of the hunt and Madrigal leader does help strengthen the Janus. I hope she's fine with the fan girls in Attleboro. Not a lot, but then there are the really creepy stalkers who are actually Janus chicks. As I said, weird. I mean, your own branch stalks you? Why not just hack the files or talk to me? We're all Janus yo. Uh oh. More fans. Run!

Hamilton POV  
I was working out my phone rang. Dan-O calls every once in a while to invite me to an all night video game at his hou- sorry, mansion.

" Hey Dan-O" I grin.  
" Ham! Guess what! Prada Princess and Cobra are coming!" He laughs maniacally and I know that he's planning a major prank. I feel bad for Mini Cobra and Cobra. I still don't get why he feels slightly guilty for pranking his girlfriend. I mean, seriously? Once a Cobra, always a Cobra.  
" Who else is coming?" I ask, putting my phone on speaker to let Reagan and Madison hear too.  
" Well, the Wiz, Starlings, and Twin Cobra." What? Who's twin cobra? Is that double trouble?  
" Twin Cobra?" I ask  
" Yeah. Cobra's long lost twin. Was disowned or whatnot. He's cool. He even plays Ninja Gaiden! I promised to let him in on the prank, only because he said that he had been to McDonald's and was able to list all of the foods. And he beat me and downed a Big Whopper in 5 minutes! It took me 7. Anyways, he still has a British accent, but he's still cool. And Amy thinks that he's cool. I guess. Also, there is a reunion. Right now. Hurry up Hammer." Wait. Cobra had a twin?! But I thought that there was only him and Natalie?!

" Seriously?" I say. I remember this one time Dan pranked me and told me that Amy had a crush on me. I was literally jumping for joy. I mean, have you seen her Facebook page? She could be a model, but the muscles in her arms are good enough to qualify as a Tomas'. She's really fast, and smart too. Long story short, she's perfect. But anyways, Dan is the only one who knows of my little crush. Tomas' always make things a big deal. Except for things sport related. But anyways, about the prank...

" Dan-O, I am coming over right now. I'll be there soon. Just give me 10 minutes. We'll discuss this-plan of ours soon enough." I grin. Luckily, I live near Dan, just a 10 mile jog. Easy. Ah, the perks of being a Tomas.

 **Sorry for the bad grammar and mistakes! Just some typos. I updated the chapter though, so here's the new version of the prologue! Enjoy! An remember to review!**


	2. Sorry Notice

I am so sorry! The wifi in my house was down, so I had to write all my chapters on paper. I am busy posting all of the chapters that I wrote, and they are for one of my other stories, Cahill Apocalypse: Rise of the Zombies. Check it out!

BTW, I promise to post more chapters by March 30. If there is a delay, I will inform you. And if you have any ideas for my story, please tell me! And remember my contest!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ian's POV**

We were in the limousine in Attleboro, about to go to the Cahill's mansion, when I noticed something.

I was sweating. Really. I know that Kabras never showed signs of nervousness, but I couldn't help it. Even Natalie and Luke were nervous. I suspected that Luke was just nervous about finally meeting everybody. Natalie, I think that she was just scared of the prank that Dan and Hamilton pull on her. The last prank had resulted in Dan and Natalie's first couple fight- I can't, and will never, understand how she can deal with Dan- and the death of a beloved Prada purse.

I was nervous about seeing Amy again. Luke was nervous and excited about something, probably that girl he met on Facebook, and how he was going to ask her on a date. I had even seen texting the girl, and acting all bubbly whenever she responded. I guess I should be proud of my twin brother for finally getting a girl after being in hiding for the past few years, but could he refrain from squealing? Lovesick much, brother? Some of us were trying to write an apology for a certain redhead. *cough* Amy *cough*.

I hoped that she wouldn't be too upset when I stole her favorite book to put in the love letter. Last time she did, I had been hit quite a few times. (technically she beat me to the pulp, but let's overlook the fact that Ian Kabra got beaten up by a girl, shall we?) I heard Luke muttering a 100 kilometers per second, and I could make out the words Madrigal and jade. Why did those words sound so familiar?

 **Luke's POV ( Let's explore the life of the mysterious Luke, shall we?)**

I was nervous. Very nervous. After the little-wince- incident with Isabel, I ran away and was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Golding. **( I know that in Cahill Apocalypse: Rise of the Zombies it's different, but whatever, okay? I at least give him the chance to like Amy. Luke is the only new character, by the way.)**

They were very kind, but after living with them for a few months, I decided that it was too dangerous for me to be in the open. Isabel knew where I was, but she hadn't come yet. One night, I heard them talking about the clues, and deducted that they were also Cahills. They also mentioned some top-secret missions that they had to go on. They also mentioned being Lucians. I knew that it was too dangerous staying with fellow Lucians who would easily betray me to Isabel once they found out that I was her son. ( I had lied about my identity, typical Lucian thing, and I guess they believed my story, though you never know) As soon as they left for the Lucian stronghold for a meeting, I left and ran away, straying to America. There, I started my own art business, and adopted the American culture, though I rather not wear common clothing. I still preferred designer, though I only wear suits to work.

I was quite young then, only 10, so I had to hire blithering fools to pretend to work. One of them, Antonio, was actually quite intelligent, and he adopted me, just so that Social Services wouldn't come and take me. He was like the father-figure I needed my whole life. After his death five years ago, and the end of the wretched Clue Hunt, I was reunited with Ian and Natalie, though they had changed drastically during the 4 years that we had been away from each other. I guessed that I had changed too. Natalie had been screeching her head off about how I wasn't even wearing a suit, and had sunken to the level of wearing designer jeans, and a silver wristwatch, instead of gold. Little sisters.

Ian was fine, though he seemed different. He always had this look whenever he was thinking, and he always looked so sad. I had once heard him crying in his 10 by 10 meter closet, asking for forgiveness. Lovesick much, brother?

Anyways, this morning, I had texted Amy, and she had texted back! I had this nice feeling whenever I read one of her messages, and would try to imagine what her voice would be like. I had looked through her files in the basement office, too, and was amazed. The orphans, the underdogs, with nothing more than instinct and kindness, had won the hunt?! That was impressive. The shark encounter in Australia was very courageous. Insulting _and_ declining Isabel? That took a lot of nerve.

She must be a very strong young woman. I liked her.

 **Jonah's POV**

I was on my private jet, and after escaping the fans, I was tired. Sure, I appreciated the love, but recently I didn't care. I would away everything, if just to know how she really felt about me. Sure, there was the time in Egypt, but Amy had forgiven Ian for all he did, right? Then again, she didn't usually beat me up for stealing her Shakespeare books. She would just tease me a bit, in a friendly way, and leave. She was upset at me for spilling soda on her book, but I managed to prove that it was an accident. ( It really was! I was only trying to get her attention. I got it though, if that counts for anything. Note to self: Never mess with Amy's books in the future.)

Dad wasn't invited, but Phoenix was. He's my little cousin, for all though curious. I wondered what we were going to do. Probably some bonding activities. I mean really? We were fine, other than the occasional fight here and there. Those prank wars never got old. Ah. Good times, good times.

Anyways, I couldn't wait to see Amy! I had even written a song for her, which will be featured in my next album, and I'll be singing it at my concert in Attleboro. I hoped she liked it. I had practiced it with Phoenix a lot, but I still wasn't sure. It could never be perfect, no matter what I tried. When I locked myself in my music room to revise, Phoenix would try to stop me, but knew that nothing would work. He would eventually comply, but not before laughing and say teasingly,

" Lovesick much, Jonah?" I would ruffle his hair, before sitting down to rewrite the bridge. Lovesick much, Jonah?

 **Hamilton's POV**

Wait.

I was about to leave when I remembered. The reunion was meant for all of the younger Holts. Including Reagan and Madison. I skidded to a stop outside the door and rushed back into the gym to go call Reagan and Madison. I feel really bad for them. Reagan was trying to avoid Ned, and Madison was avoiding Ted. **( I decided to change it a bit. Ned and Reagan seem like the younger ones. By a few minutes, I guess.)** They were doing pretty well, but you never know. Point is, those Starlings should reconsider and see if they're part Lucians. Ted and Ned have a really good case of stalker-ocis, ( is that even a real disease? I guess they should know, I mean, they're supposedly smart, but they could be Lucians in disguise.) Anyways, I ran in, just as Reagan was about to set her weights down, and Madison was right by the door, about to open it herself.

" Ham! What's the rush?" asked Madison, still fazed by my entrance.

" Reunion." I said. They shared a look of horror and Reagan said, " uh oh." Madison snorted.

" That is probably the understatement of the century. But yeah. Uh oh."

" Oh well. Gotta go. Dan-O and Amy are waiting." I said, about to turn around and leave.

" You mean _Amy_ is waiting." Reagan said. They snickered. I felt my face burning. Was I turning into Amy? Next thing you know, I start stuttering and reading actual _books._

" N-no. I mean Dan. A-and h-how d-did y-you know?" I stuttered. Great. I really was. Give me some books and I could be Amy's long lost twin sister. That would be weird though, since I like her and all.

" We all know what you're talking about. I mean, you act all gushy and lovey-dovey around her." Madison said. They started laughing and I knew I was done for.

" Lovesick, Ham?" they managed to choke out before they collapsed on the floor, laughing their heads off.

 **Dan's POV**

Mwuhahaha. My evil prank was almost done. I had included Luke because he was cool, but I had a second prank for him and Hammer. That's what he gets for hitting on my sister. Ham, not Luke. I actually don't know if Luke likes Amy or not. Point is, a ninja lord has to keep his sister safe from heart breakers. Amy was devastated after Korea, though she's over it now. Cobras, yes, even you Luke, beware. And Hammer? I know you're good and all, but I'd rather not have my sister kissing some boy and having moments at the moment thank you very much. Unless you can get me some Pokemon cards made of pure gold and have legendary types. Then, we'll see.

Let the reunion start. Beware lovesick puppies/Cobras.

 **I am so sorry readers! I had to repost this chapter because there was something wrong. It was all nonsense and stuff. Thank you amian4life for telling me this! I am so sorry, I guess when I was copy-and-pasting my chapter something went wrong! Please notify me in the future if anything is wrong with my chapters. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Contest Results

Thank you to the following for following/liking/reviewing my story! This is completely random, not first come first serve, and guests could not enter for the contest, but your opinions are valued! Thank you for all my avid readers, and congratulations to all the winners! Please continue to review and follow! Also, I will be posting one chapter per story once a week, but if I get enough reviews, I might up it. Thank you again everyone!

bichlient04

amian4life

forever fading starlight

catyscitty

spirit cahill


End file.
